Talk:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Protecting the Ultimate Aliens sections i think we should protect or Semi-Protect the ultimate aliens articles because people are putting fan names and other unconfirmed information.Linkdarkside 14:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. In the past days there have been way too many edits on those articles, and it's pretty much just fan speculation. I'd say we just semi-protect for now since most pages have been created by non-registered users. --Yuidirnt 14:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) i semi-protected the Ultimate Spidermonkey,Ultimate Big Chill ,Ultimate Swampfire pages and Ben10: Ultimate Alien page.Linkdarkside 14:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. I protected the Ultimate Humongousaur, Terraspin and Armodrillo pages, I'll also keep an eye on the page to see if anyone tries to create pages for new unconfirmed aliens. --Yuidirnt 14:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10: Evolution now is Ben 10: Ultimate Alien? according to reports in the Toy fair the show is being called Ben 10:Ultimate Alien should we wait a little more before changing the page name?Linkdarkside 23:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) apear to be confirmed and it stated to premiere in april. http://twitter.com/Ben10Toys/statuses/9104086714[[User:Linkdarkside|Linkdarkside]] 23:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) CONFUSED in ben 10 (series) are 2 episodes from ben in the future.(ben 10,000 end ken 10) but this is (probably) not his truly future because that kevin is his enemy + kevin has his old mutated form back(in ben 10 alien force he never use it,so i think he`s lost it or something). my own arguments: but i have heard that he helps ben in ben 10 alien force only for gwen and the stuff (alien tech), but mostly for gwen. plus:he can have absorbed the omnitrix again, but then he would have all the aliens that he(the omnitrix/ben) has accesed on that moment. so,i`m confused now. p.s.1a:please leave a message on my talk page. p.s.1b:i know this is not the right the right place, but i need some help with the watchlist. Rabboud 20:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) It has been confirmed by the writers that the episode "Ken 10" was a "What if?" episode, kinda like the "Gwen 10" episode. Kevin seemed to only help because of his like of gwen and the plumber tech, but he is truly knoble at heart, as he admits in a few episodes that his real father was a plumber and he wants to follow in his foot steps. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin can now be considered best friends. At this point Kevin can't absorb material or energy as he used to, caused by feedback from the omnitrix in the first episode of season 3 of alien force, right now he is in a "monster"-like form (not really) made of metal, stone, wood, and some type of crystal. He can morph the shape of his various body parts into weapons made of these materials to fight. As of right now, Kevin has no way of becoming Kevin 11,000 (plus Ben is now more likely to marry Julie instead of the other chick from the Benwolf episode). Although, Kevin is supposed to be back to his regular form in the upcomming series Ben 10: Evolution. Peter 10 05:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Preview Image wow the new aliens look awesomeLinkdarkside 15:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I wanna know Is, Ben 10 Evolution know Ultimate Alien or is it just a episode??Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC i believe its named Ultimate Alien now but stuff like that can change--Linkdarkside 16:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I think NRG might be a alien inside a robotic shell like a dalek so can somebody put it in? 10:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm new here Hey you guys I'm new here so I have no idea wat 2 do but i just edited frank tennysons page so......... yeah Ultimate whatevers There are some unregistered contributers writing like Ultimate Benmummy, Ultimate Benvicktor or Ultimate Jetray i wonder if it is true?? Echo Echo Echo Echo!! (Alien X Fan!!) 03:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC)